He's a Tramp!
by ladybre01
Summary: James Tiberius Kirk! The promising student, the golden outcast, the handsome mofo, the player, the asshole. There was no way of mistaking him, he had a false sense of entitlement, and an ego so big you wonder how anyone else can fit in the same room as him. And apparently he's my boyfriend. At least that's what my over-bearing father thinks. And I might just let him.


**A/N:** This story takes place post star trek the first movie. It's in the academy, maybe a year before Chris pine as James T. Kirk gets on the USS Enterprise. It's another OC story. I don't know if this is going to follow the story line of the series precisely. Or jump to the last movie. I have no idea what is going to happen to this story, I'm just fly by the seat of my pants. As the good saying goes. Hopefully you'll like it. No beta, so all mistakes are on me.

Onto the much needed declarations, yes? Okay: **I do not own anything! I do not own Star Trek, or any of the original characters. I only own my OC, sadly enough.** **Props to J.J Abrams and the writers over there. **

Now shall we began?

Sorry I just had to, I could hear it in my head. Lol

Enjoy!

* * *

"I can't believe he dumped me."

"He's an asshole. Don't let him get you upset...He's not even worth it."

There, there it was again. Some poor girl singing the same song about the same guy that goes around playing the same games. He was very smart, Impulsive, and if I'm going to be honest with you, he isn't hard on the eyes either.

I don't even have to ask to know exactly who she's talking about. There is only one guy that every girl wants to bang. Half of them already have. Don't get me wrong, he's not the only guy here at the academy that sleeps around. He's just the only one that's well-known around these parts...Especially the girl's dormitory.

I mean I've heard girls have full on, hour discussions on how blue his eyes are. Or if he's a naturally blond…..Or does he dye his hair. And if so what was his natural color? It's rather annoying to say the least.

So since I couldn't enjoy my high in peace, I might as well just go back to my room. Dropping the bud down the crapper, I open the door to see two blond girl standing over the sink, one is uncontrollably sobbing and the other one -that I believe her name is Karen- was trying to console her.

"He doesn't deserve you."

"But I really liked him...Kar." I felt really bad for this girl, I kind of hope that this isn't about who I think it is.

"I know you did Val, but you need to let it go and start to move on." I could see that Val was going to be in the need of some tissue pretty soon, so I just went and grabbed her some.

"Can you get me some tissue Karen?"

"Yeah...I'll just go and get -" I walked over and tabbed Karen on the shoulder and handed the tissue over to her.

"Here you go!" I smiled and when Val looked up her makeup was running down her face, I looked at Karen who nodded.

"Thanks."

"No problem...um...I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Um, if you don't mind me asking...who is this guy you're talking about?" I finished washing and drying off my hands, I turned towards the poor crying mess on the floor.

"Kirk...we're talking about James Kirk. He chased after her until she gave in. He was stringing her along, and then when she started to believe the lies he was telling her, he dumps her. And now he's sleeping with some Orion girl." Karen spat out, and I just nod while biting my lip.

I was too afraid of what I might say to Val if I didn't busy my mouth with something else. But keeping my mouth busy, didn't stop my mind from coming up with things to say.

Something like: _'James T. Kirk is known for being a whore...A man whore and you're surprised that as soon as he hit it, only to leave you high and dry? How stupid can you possibly be?'_

Or _'you knew what he was about before you got into it with him. What did you believe that what you have in between your legs was going to change him? Make an honest man out of him?'_ You know something along those lines. But I'm not a rude person, so I decided to keep those thoughts to myself.

"He dumped me. He said that I should've known that he didn't want anything serious. He said that he made that perfectly clear." I almost smiled then. I have to admit that...he was an honest asshole. You've just got to respect that. Maybe it was just how I felt about it.

"Did he make it clear to you what he wanted in the beginning?" I squatted down by Val's knees.

"He said he was going to be apart of the USS Enterprise or whatever and he didn't have time for something right now. Which I promptly accepted...then he kept coming back and saying really nice things to me and I thought maybe he'd changed his mind." So yes, basically, he told you the truth then he strung you along -when he had nothing and no one else to do, until he got bored then he dropped you...and now he's onto the next one.

"Oh, I'm very sorry."_ 'That you were so stupid'_ is what I wanted to add, but I knew she was on the verge of losing her grip on herself. So I didn't want to be the one who helped start her break down. That was eventually coming anyways if she held it in for too long.

"Just let it out, cry, eat some ice cream. Make a voodoo doll of him and get a book on curses, then put one on him. Wait, no, don't use that example. That voodoo stuff ain't something to fool with." I smiled and both of them laughed.

"Or exercise... yeah that seems like a healthier choice. Just don't hold it in; you'll end up crying at some random time when your emotions decide to take the reins. But give yourself a time limit. You don't want to mourn too long; you don't want it to look like you're still hung up over him. You do have to move on at some point." I squeezed her shoulder once before standing up straight. I nod at both of them as I walked out, leaving them behind.

James Tiberius Kirk! The promising student, the golden outcast, the handsome mofo, the player, the asshole. There was no way of mistaking him, he had a false sense of entitlement, and an ego so big you wonder how anyone else can fit in the same way as him. I can't believe another girl is crying over him, I wouldn't have gotten involved with him in the first place.

Granted if it was for a quickie then, of course I'll be all for that happening. Because you have to wonder, how does he get these girls so sprung on him? It can't be his tantalizingly stimulating conversation...So what's left then? He has to be a God in bed. Right?

He can't be the commitment type, because if he was he'd be in a relationship right now, instead hopping from bed to bed. So having something real with him...pshhhh. Yeah right, like I could ever see that happening.

I walk across the campus there's your standard separated groups. It was like high school, but with more people and a bigger campus. You'd think that after all these years that has gone by and after all the things we've achieved as a subspecies. You'd think we would be past this whole 'divide and make others feel less than' thing.

I walked into the biggest building in the center of the campus, it's the co-ed housing. So you can just image the b.s. I have to deal with on the regular.

"I bet its brown, you know his hair." I opened the door to my dorm room, and there was my roommate and her two friends. I shut and locked the door walking into the kitchen for my candy stash; I hid in the cabinet behind my favorite cereal.

"I don't think brown hair would match his eye color, not to mention his skin tone." My roommate's friend asked while tilting her head to the side. She was staring into space dreamily.

"Yeah you're probably right. I just don't get how his eyes are so blue."

Did I forget to mention that James has a 'type' he goes after. They are typically not the wisest. Don't get me wrong folks. They are very smart too. I mean some of them major in bio- genetics so these young women aren't stupid. But they are extremely unwise. There's a vast difference between being smart and having wisdom.

"Please tell you are not talking about Kirk?" I asked once I stopped picking my treats out. She looked at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world...Which it probably was. Call me hopeful, I just want to hear a group of young ladies talking about a guy who isn't James T. Kirk.

"Of course we are. Who would be that important that we would be talking about? He's the only one who matters enough to for us to be wasting our time on." My roommate said as she turned back towards her friends.

"So...you admit that it is a waste of time to talk about him?" I laughed when her facial expression.

"No that is not what I'm saying. What I'm saying is he-" she was about get into how much she thinks he's so hot. And I really didn't feel like hearing that for the second time today. So, naturally I cut in before she could.

"Because if you are saying that it is a waste of time...I sincerely agree with you." I jumped onto my bed with a yawn pulling at my lips. She looked utterly disrespected, which was the funniest part.

She looked like I walked into church on Sunday and stood in front of the pool pity and said fuck ten times, right in the middle of the pastor speaking and everything. It's really quite sad. He is not like a holy grail or a descendant of Michael the Archangel or some shit like that.

"What are you doing?" She said afterwards, when she seemed to have made her voice come back.

"I'm going to take a nap. Is that alright with you?" I call over my shoulder with my eyes still closed, that conversation just took all my energy away from me.

"You do know we have a chemistry exam today. And you should be getting ready for the Kobayashi Maru test...Right?"

"Seeing how it is my scheduled classes. I do know about both tests, thank you." I didn't want to talk any farther, so I kept it short and sweet.

"And knowing this you think the best course of action is to take a nap?" She really did sound like this guy that goes here. He's extremely smart and because of his above normal intelligence, some people found his conversation ability difficult to work with.

But I find him amusing. He's so honest with everyone, he's kind of weird also but I like weird. I think I'm weird too, so it's no surprise that he and I are friends. I respect people who are honest about such things.

"Helen...in order for me to do my best I need my sleep. It's not even twelve thirty yet. A five minute nap isn't going to do me any harm. I think I can manage it. You have plenty of company...you need not worry about me." I yawned again, shifting more onto my side.

"I just don't want you to fail, because you didn't study enough." Helen spoke very softly.

"I know you care about my grades, like my parents do. But I think I would most likely fail because of lack of sleep, then from the lack of studying." I relaxed into my mattress. I didn't get to hear the last bit of what Helen said, because everything became silent.

* * *

I woke up to this weird 'zzzz' noise; I reached out in the darkness of the room. I finally caught whatever it was that was causing the racket. My computer was letting me know someone was trying to video chat with me.

It was my parents was calling, I smiled at the thought of my mother being on the other side of the screen.

"Hello there, communications officer graduate!" My dad's face appears on the screen, and my smile drops a little.

"Dad! I haven't taken the exam yet." I said well more like whined.

"You'll never go anywhere, if you don't start aiming higher. I hope communication isn't the only skill; you're going to learn while you're there. I mean you already know how to talk." My dad says and I wished I never answered this call. Cause I could still be sleeping right now. Instead of having to listen to this, listen to him make every one of my accomplishes seem trivial. If it isn't the accomplishment that he wanted, then it's not worth his acknowledgment.

"Howard! Don't say things like that." My mother's beautiful face pop's up in front of the camera. She smiled sweetly at me after she reprimands my dad. "What he means to say hunny is...we believe in you. You'll do just great! Even if you don't pass the first time, we still believe in and love you." She said that with so much conviction, that I almost believed the 'we' part. I know she means it as far as her standpoint. But I know damn well my dad would disown me, if I let that happen.

"Are you listening to me, Stella?" My mom's voice pulls me back to the conversation.

"Yes! I heard you, mom. Thank you for believing in me." I put emphasis on 'you'. Because I wanted her to know that I knew what she was talking about.

"I'm just saying...it's a lot of money going into your tuition fees. So, I just hope you're being productive. By learning and honing skills that will broaden your mind. And abilities by becoming irreplaceable." He had this almost disappointed borderline disgusted look on his face. That just pissed me off more than anything.

"Did get your copy of my report card, for this semester?" I asked him, not or caring how my tone sounded.

"Oh my gosh! We did, thank you for reminding me. Great job on getting all A's on your report card, Hun. Right,Howard?" My mom elbowed my dad in his arm. He rubs it afterwards.

"Yes, you did very well. But I did see that you had a minus on one of your A's. What was the deduction for?" He was being condescending. I just knew he was going to be that way. He was being rude and he knew it. It killed him to just leave it with giving me a simple compliment. No, he had to point out that one negative thing.

"I was a little late to class." I spoke clearly; I know he'll only ask me to repeat myself. Then complain about how _'his money is being wasted, because I can't even talk loud enough like an adult.'_

"How late were you sweetie?" My mother asked with concern written all over her face.

"Like maybe three minutes." I didn't need to look at my dad, to know that he was creating a face. He just didn't like my answer.

"What happened?" My mother asked me, looking concerned.

"The-" I was cut off by the disapproving noise my father made from the back of his throat.

"Does really matter, what her reasoning behind it is? Rather it was three minutes or twenty five minutes, late is late." He rants on and my blood began to boil. I don't know when his compassion was surgically removed from him. But I'm getting really sick of him thinking it's okay to talk to me like that.

"Anyways, mother to answer your question. The plumbing was messed up then the showers weren't working properly in my dorm. So me and a bunch of people were late to class, I had to go to my friend's dorm to their shower." I continued like my dad said nothing. I could see his jaw line twitch, at my board description of my 'friend' in my narration.

"So the teacher found out what happened, and said she was marking down the grade of those who were late. Some people had the same problem in other dorms. While the pipes were getting fix, some students went to class without taking a shower that morning. She didn't want to reward us that same way, as those who did have the dedication to skip taking a shower to make it to class as well." I almost spat out that explanation.

I still can't believe that teacher thought I was going to go to class stinky. If it was the only option, then yeah I would have. But I had way to get clean, and I wasn't about to let it pass me by.

"Who is this friend of yours that let you use their shower? It wasn't some horny boy was it?" I knew my dad was going to ask me that question. I was counting it down in my head. I let a tiny smile cross my mouth, but I dropped it before he could be sure it was there. I could feel his eyes heavy on me, even through the computer screen.

"Oh, stop it. Just leave the poor girl alone. I say have fun while you can. Safe fun though. Always maintain safety, protected you know." My mother kept going and I could see it was bothering my dad. I couldn't hold the smile back.

"Roxanne! Please stop giving her ideas." My dad yells at my mom while she giggles.

"You do know that I learned about sex, protection, and everything that falls in that category in high school. It was called sex Ed." I laughed in his face which felt good. "How old do you think I am?" I said as my laughter dies down.

"Excuse me young lady-" He starts but my mother cuts in.

"Why is it so dark in your room?" She asked with her smile still showing.

"I took a short nap." A yawn crawls past my mouth; I could still feel some sleepiness remains. At the edge of my being, but I don't want to risk it.

"You shouldn't be so lazy on a day like this. That Kobayashi Maru test is today. You cannot afford to mess this up. Actually, scratch that...I can't afford for you to mess this up." He states this like I don't know this already, on my own.

"I know this already okay. You know what? You're right; I shouldn't waste any more of my time. I have to get going. Mom I'll phone you when I get a chance, so we can talk." I moved my mouse pointer so I could have it hovering over the 'end call' button.

"Alright bunny. I'm looking forward to hearing from you. Goodbye Stella!" She smiled that beautiful smile of hers. That would always warm my insides. Her smile always tries to repair all the damage that has been done. But that hurricane sitting right next to her, sometimes block out her rays of warmth and love. He would end up putting a damper on her effectiveness and my mood.

"Bye mommy. Thank you again." I was about to hang up with words just started to come out. "Oh, and father? Don't worry; he took good care of me. I hope you'll get to meet him sometime. His name is," I took a deep breath, as a name just came out of my mouth.

"His name is James Kirk." I hung up before he come respond. I blinked as I set the small computer down on my nightstand. I pushed my head into the pillows, took a deep breath and screamed. At the top of my lungs, kicking my legs wildly. Until I was completely spent.

I got up and looked at the reminder that was flashing on the screen. My free -go to the library- period was over and chemistry was about to begin. I hurried to assemble everything, before bolting out the door and down the hallway.

Going to class, my mind was running faster than my feet were moving. Why did I say Kirks name? I'm not even dating him, let alone sleeping with him. I round a corner almost ran into a couple of girls, they had a stack of books in their hands. That would have hurt like nobody's business, if we collided.

I continue to go to class; I don't understand why I would say something like that. My father who would always, point out all my mistakes. Oh my God! What if he did...oh my God! What if he calls the school to find out who James is? The thought almost makes my feet come to a screeching halt.

But I can't stop running, I'm be late again if I do. Why didn't I just say any goodie, goodies name. I just knew he would see nothing wrong.

Damn it all. He wouldn't really do that. No, he wouldn't dare. Oh dear god. He probably would, just to find a way to use it against me. Bastard!

"Man, I'm such an idiot ohff-" The ground gets yanked out from under me. I landed on the ground hard; the impact knocked the wind out of my lungs. I lay there on my back, gasping for air. Desperately trying to get back to breathing like a normal human.

"Fuck my life!" Once I get my breath back, couldn't help but yell that in defeat. I was going to make it to class by mere minutes, at the rate I was going.

Now that the universe decided to play clash of the bodies with me and some other poor soul. Who is probably in worse shape than I am, I don't care. I'll just lay right here with my arm over my eyes.  
But I don't hear anything; I didn't feel anyone near me. There was no coughing or gasping. I didn't even hear any other sound except for my own breathing. Did I run into a wall? No. There was flesh; I felt it when we made brutal contact.

My thoughts and curiously got the best of me. And I had to look and see what in the natural hell was it that I ran into to. And now I just possibly might have gotten a concussion from.

* * *

That's it! This was probably the easiest chapter for me to write. Whatya think? Review, follow add to our favorite's. you know all of that good stuff. ^_^


End file.
